Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory management method, and in particular, a memory management method for a rewritable non-volatile memory module, a memory control circuit unit, and a memory storage apparatus.
Description of Related Art
As digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players have been growing rapidly in recent years, consumers' demand for storage media has also been growing significantly. With characteristics including data non-volatility, energy saving, small size, lack of mechanical structures, high reading/writing speed, etc., rewritable non-volatile memories are most suitable for these electronic products. Therefore, the flash memory industry has become a popular line among the electronics industries. For example, the embedded Multi Media Card (eMMC), which is widely used in mobile electronic devices, is one of the storage apparatuses that use the flash memory as the storage media.
Generally, when facing an abnormal power disconnection event, storage apparatuses (e.g., a solid state drive) using the rewritable non-volatile memory will need to complete execution of all necessary scheduled works in a work queue before the remaining temporary power (provided by a capacitor or a battery) is exhausted. However, occasionally, much time is consumed (or excessive temporary power is consumed) in executing the unnecessary scheduled works in the work queue, causing it impossible to execute the necessary scheduled works. Therefore, timely completing execution of the necessary works in the work queue after an abnormal power disconnection event occurs is one of the goals that people skilled in the art strive to reach.